2014-15 Swiss Cup
The 2014-15 Swiss Cup was the first edition of the Swiss Cup tournament since the 1966 season (a separate League Cup was contested in 1972). Format A total of 32 teams tool part in the tournament: 12 from the National League A, 10 from the National League B, and 10 from the Swiss 1.Liga. The 1.Liga teams were forced to participate in qualification rounds, in order to whittle their numbers down to 10. These rounds, which began in October 2013, were based on the geographic location of the squads (divided into Central, East, and West regions), with the lower seeded squad having the option to decide the site of the game (home or away). Qualification round Central region ;First round *'Agrovia Stars' - EHC Adelboden 4-3 SO (1-0, 2-1, 0-2, 0-0, 0-0, 0-1 SO) *SC Unterseen-Interlaken - EHC Burgdorf 3-4 (2-1, 1-2, 0-1) *'EHC Zuchwil Regio' - EHC Belp 4-1 (2-0, 1-1, 1-0) *'EHC Wiki-Münsingen' - EHC Basel 4-1 (2-0, 2-1, 0-0) *'EHC Thun' - SC Lyss 4-3 SO (0-1, 2-1, 1-1, 0-0, 1-0 SO) ;Second round *EHC Zuchwil Regio - EHC Thun 1-2 SO (0-1, 1-0, 0-0, 0-0, 0-1) *EHC Wiki-Münsingen - EHC Burgdorf 4-6 (2-2, 2-2 0-2) *'EHC Brandis' - Agrovia Stars 5-2 (2-1, 1-1, 2-0) East region ;First round *'HCC Biasca' - EHC Oberthurgau 6-3 (1-1, 4-0, 1-2 *'EHC Dübendorf' - EHC Arosa 14-2 (6-2, 6-0, 2-0) *'EHC Chur' - EHC Bülach 2-1 (0-1, 1-0, 1-0) *'SC Herisau' - EHC Seewen 4-3 (0-0, 3-1, 1-2) *'EHC Winterthur' - EHC Frauenfeld 8-4 (2-1, 3-2, 3-1) *'GDT Bellinzona' - SC Weinfelden 4-0 (1-0, 1-0, 2-0) ;Second round *'EHC Dübendorf' - EHC Chur 6-1 (1-0, 1-0, 4-1) *'GDT Bellinzona' - HCC Biasca 2-0 (0-0, 1-0, 1-0) *SC Herisau - EHC Winterthur 2-5 (0-1, 1-1, 1-3) West region ;First round *'HC Sion-Nendaz 4 Vallées' - HC Vallée de Joux 10-0 (3-0, 3-0, 4-0) *HC Star Lausanne - HC Düdingen Bulls 2-5 (1-1, 0-3, 1-1) *'HC Université Neuchâtel' - HC Saint-Imier-Sonceboz 4-1 (0-0, 2-0, 2-1) *EHC Saastal - HC Forward-Morges 0:1, abandoned 2:58 into the first period due to inclement weather (snow) at EHC Saastal's outdoor facility. Game awarded to Forward-Morges. ;Second round *HC Forward-Morges - HC Université Neuchâtel 2-5 (0-2, 0-1, 2-2) *'Sion-Nendaz 4 Vallées' - HC Düdingen Bulls 7-3 (2-1, 0-2, 5-0) *'HC Franches-Montagnes' - Genève-Servette HC Association 9-1 (2-0, 4-1, 3-0) Final round Round of 32 *HC Université Neuchâtel - HC Fribourg-Gottéron 1-10 (0-4, 0-2, 1-4) *HC Franches-Montagnes - '''EHC Biel 1-12 (0-5, 1-5, 0-2) *HC La Chaux-de-Fonds - Lausanne HC 1-6 (0-2, 0-2, 1-2) *HC Ajoie - HC Geneve-Servette 1-4 (0-2, 0-1, 1-1) *Sion-Nendaz 4 Vallées - HC Lugano 2-5 (1-2, 1-1, 0-2) *'HC Viège' - HC Martigny 6-4 (1-2, 1-2, 4-0) *GDT Bellinzona - HC Ambrì-Piotta 2-3 (0-2, 0-0, 2-1) *EHC Thun - SC Bern 1-7 (0-2, 1-3, 0-2) *EHC Burgdorf - EHC Olten 1-9 (0-2, 1-2, 0-5) *EHC Wiki-Münsingen - SC Langnau 1-7 (0-3, 1-2, 0-2) *EHC Brandis - SC Langenthal 2-5 (1-2, 0-0, 1-3) *GCK Lions - ZSC Lions 0-3 (0-2, 0-0, 0-1) *EHC Winterthur - EV Zug 1-7 (1-1, 0-1, 0-5) *EHC Dübendorf - Kloten Flyers 1-6 (0-2, 0-0, 1-4) *HCC Biasca - Rapperswil-Jona Lakers 0-2 (0-0, 0-0, 0-2) *HC Thurgau - HC Davos 0-4 (0-1, 0-1, 0-2) Round of 16 *HC Lugano - SC Bern 2-3 OT (1-1, 0-1, 1-0 ,0-1) *HC Fribourg-Gottéron - HC Ambrì-Piotta 2-4 (0-0, 0-2, 2-2) *'HC Genève-Servette' - Lausanne HC 1-0 (0-0, 0-0, 1-0) *SC Langenthal - Rapperswil-Jona Lakers 0-7 (0-3, 0-3, 0-1) *'SC Langnau' - EHC Olten 3-2 OT (0-0, 2-0, 0-2, 1-0) *EHC Biel - Kloten Flyers 1-2 (0-1, 1-0, 0-1) *'ZSC Lions' - EV Zug 4-1 (0-0, 2-1, 2-0) *'HC Viège' - HC Davos 4-2 (1-0, 1-0, 2-2) Quarterfinals *'HC Genève-Servette' - Rapperswil-Jona Lakers 6-2 (1-0, 2-0, 3-2) *HC Ambrì-Piotta - Kloten Flyers 2-4 (0-1, 1-1, 1-2) *HC Viège - ZSC Lions 2-6 (1-2, 1-1, 0-3) *SC Langnau - SC Bern 1-4 (0-0, 0-2, 1-2) Semifinals *HC Genève-Servette - Kloten Flyers 1-2 (0-0, 0-2, 1-0) *'SC Bern' - ZSC Lions 2-1 (1-1, 0-0, 1-0) Final *'SC Bern' - Kloten Flyers 3-1 (1-0, 2-0, 0-1) Category:2014 in ice hockey Category:2015 in ice hockey